Fenced In
by silentring
Summary: There are different kinds of pleasure...even in the most awkward of positions. [RxS][RikuxSora] etc.


Sora, Riku, and a fence...awkward fun times ten!

Written for 30places at livejournal. Places done so far: elevator (Same Time Same Place) and the back of a truck (Anything But Boring)  
This place: a fence!

**Slash**, if you didn't catch that warning from the pairing/ summary.

**Review**, because it's cool and Yuki won't have to listen to me whine about it anymore!

Read and hopefully enjoy, because it is SoraxRiku after all. Heh

Fenced In by slashable

* * *

It was extremely difficult to get the college graduate Riku Miyahara to laugh...'extremely' defined as nearly impossible, it might take an apocalypse to make it actually happen, etc...'extremely' difficult. 

And one would think, after many efforts at eliciting such a thing from his white-haired boyfriend, Sora Kobayashi—graduating from University this year—would be no less than thrilled to hear what he was hearing now: laughter, specifically Riku's laughter...as arrogant and sensual as the man himself, with a tinge of soft humor he reserved especially for Sora.

But Sora _was_ less than thrilled.

In fact...

"Riku..."

The laughter continued.

"Riku!"

Still going.

"RIKU MIYAHARA!"

The laughter...kept on, but became muffled as Riku clamped a hand over his mouth in a fruitless effort to do as his beloved was so clearly hinting. But as it turned out, it seemed to be as difficult to make Riku stop laughing as it was to start him.

Go figure.

"Riku," Sora tried his cute voice, one Riku recognized well as Sora's 'wrap-you-around-my-fucking-pinky-finger' voice...maybe Riku had added in the 'fucking'.

Probably.

"Yes?" Riku had managed to regain some semblance of not-laughing, even though the smirk that adorned his face only seemed to hint at another bout soon to come.

"...you wanna help me out of here any time soon?" Sora's voice was now distinctly resigned.

Out. An interesting idea. Riku eyed Sora's predicament thoughtfully. He'd just shown up to hopefully snag the beautiful brunette away for the afternoon...and the evening...maybe the whole night...

Riku was a flexible guy after all.

However, on arrival, after knocking on the door, ringing the bell, actually entering the house and searching nooks and niches for his blue-eyed companion, Riku had come up Sora-less, much to his confusion and irritation. He did not appreciate a wrench being thrown into his plans and there was no one around to ask where Sora might be because Sora's parents were away on some trip, somewhere.

About to leave, he'd heard a voice, a familiar voice and had realized stupidly that he hadn't checked the back yard. Of course. Sora liked the outdoors and he was trying to make the backyard more agriculturally friendly so that he could plant a garden...or something. Riku had been half-listening at the time, not an indication of his apathy, more so of how often Sora tended to break off into cute, but very, very long rambles.

Sure enough, Riku had barely set foot into the backyard and Sora came into view.

...well, sort of. Most of Sora came into view, approximately from his shoulders down.

That's when Riku had started laughing.

And that brought them back to where they were now: Riku, not laughing anymore, but for how long, no one knew, and Sora…stuck in the fence.

"Ah, Sora, how did you get stuck?" Riku bit back a chuckle, barely. Sora sighed. He hated talking to people when he couldn't see their faces.

As if reading his mind, Riku hopped up nimbly, hanging over the fence to stare down at Sora with an arched brow as if to say, 'Well?'

Sora rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to get it unstuck. This panel in the fence was wedged at a weird angle and I was pushing against it, trying to make it fall back into place. I ended up falling through it and well...well," Sora mumbled. He glanced up again at Riku whose eyes were positively dancing.

"I will _never_ let you forget this Sora Kobayashi," Riku grinned.

"I wouldn't expect anything different from you," Sora replied primly and Riku snorted.

"Alright, alright, don't sulk. I'll get you out." Sora's sigh was one of relief now as Riku let go of his hold on the fence and disappeared out of sight, soon pushing on the fence slightly. "You alright?" Riku called through the wood.

"Yeah," Sora replied, smiling gently. Riku was being very careful. If he pushed too hard and the wood panel took Sora's face off along with it, then there was little point in Riku trying to move it at all.

"Okay I think I've almost got—"

With a snap the panel swung the other way unexpectedly, throwing Riku off balance just as Sora was pulling himself out of the panel's slot. Riku fell onto Sora who fell back into the split in the fence...and the panel came back down.

"—it," Riku finished dully. Now both of them were stuck...indefinitely.

"Does this mean I can make fun of you now too?" Sora pondered aloud.

"You're thinking about that while we're stuck like this?" Riku asked incredulously.

"Can you make the panel slide enough so we can try and get out again?" Sora responded curiously. Riku craned his neck up. The panel appeared to be jammed, having returned into its slot off the angle, it seemed to be stuck.

"I don't think so," Riku said at last.

They lay there in silence a moment.

"We need a picture or something," Riku muttered sarcastically. Sora laughed.

"We need help," the brunette said. "I think I'm starting to get numb all over from being stuck here so long," he joked, but it was half true. Riku peered down at him with an unreadable expression. "What?" he asked. Riku leaned his face even closer to Sora's, if possible, which it barely was in their current positions, but he managed.

"Numb? We can't have that," he whispered against Sora's right cheek, breath hot and fluttery.

"Wha—" Sora naively began.

And Riku cut him off with a kiss. Momentarily Riku wished he could use his hands, run his fingers under Sora's jaw, over his impossibly smooth skin, but the fence prevented this. As it was, the only parts of them that were on this side was the neck and up. Their torsos and down were on the other side. Riku quickly changed his thought on the subject however, viewing it now as a challenge.

Riku rather enjoyed challenges.

"This is what I came over for anyway," Riku murmured against Sora's lips as he then wandered, leaving a damp trail of kisses along Sora's jaw line.

"Riku," Sora whispered, feeling simultaneously awkward and wonderful at the same time, awkward because of their odd location, wonderful because that was simply the effect Riku seemed to have on him. On cue, Sora's breath hitched as Riku nipped at the base of Sora's soft neck, sucking on that same spot, first soft, then hard enough to elicit a loud inhale from the boy underneath him. Sora instinctively tried to move to reciprocate but him being underneath and otherwise bound by the fence, well, he couldn't.

"Don't move," Riku all but commanded. On the other side of the fence his hand searched blindly a moment before finding Sora's. They clasped hands, intertwined fingers, and relaxed that way for a second. Riku leaned his forehead against Sora's.

"Riku, how are we going to get out of here?" Sora asked. Riku's eyes flashed.

"Still worried about that? I guess I'm not doing a very good job then," Riku remarked, aloof.

"What? No, that's not it; it's just the way we're...we're stuck right now I can't—"

Get a word in edgewise, it seemed, as Riku kissed Sora again but firmer this time, suckling his lower lip in between his, gaining him a soft moan of approval from the brunette who didn't mind that this was the second time he'd been cut off in less than two minutes.

"Sora, I don't need you to match me touch for touch all the time...making you _feel_ is another kind of gratification," Riku explained between kisses, over Sora's closed eyes, over his cheek, his jaw again, down his neck...amazing what one could do only with one's face. Riku nipped again at Sora's skin, this time right over the pulse in his neck, and then, a wicked grin that suited him well spreading across his face, the white-haired boy traced a delicate circle over that same spot with his tongue. Sora gave a sharp intake of breath, his whole body beginning to tremble. "Like that," Riku smiled against Sora's skin. "When I can feel your body shudder...feel you heat up when I do that...or this," Riku continued as he blew on Sora's nape, three hot, quick breaths, and sure enough he could feel Sora's entire body flush. "When you react that way...to me...that's pleasure too."

"I understand but it's still not fair," Sora replied with a shy smile. "Don't you think I like to feel you react to me too?" It was an almost innocent question, but so forward at the same time that it couldn't be and boiled down to just being honest. Riku was about to reply when a forced cough alerted the two boys to a new presence. Sure enough, from the other side of the fence they heard:

"Kinky, but, don't you guys think you should have arranged it so you have more than your faces on that side? I mean, what could you possibly—"

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, embarrassed and mortified all at once.

"Well, I'm just saying," she threatened to continue.

"You're absolutely right Kairi," Riku said calmly. Sora blanched.

"What? Riku!" Sora scolded.

"Get us out of here, will you?" Riku called, ignoring Sora who settled for a quiet pout, though he wasn't certain whether he should direct it at his best friend or his boyfriend.

Both, perhaps.

"Watch your heads!" Kairi shouted. Riku and Sora exchanged similar looks of fear just as the wood panel blocking them in was forcibly kicked out of place, shattering as it went. Riku quickly pulled himself up and out of the slot, and dragged Sora upright with him to face a Cheshire-faced Kairi. She pointed at the steel toes on her new boots. "Useful, right?" she winked. Sora, still embarrassed nodded his thanks and asked why she was there. Kairi told them she'd just stopped by to say hi, and wasn't it lucky because really, they weren't in a very good position to be...

That's where Sora cut her off, again. Kairi dutifully shut up, a definite indication she was just pushing Sora's buttons, to which Riku simply shook his head. He found it rather amusing when she and Sora had their little tiffs, and even entertaining when Kairi did so choose to push Sora's buttons. They were best friends after all.

And as long as _certain_ buttons were left alone, well, Riku was fine with whatever cutesy little banter the two might engage in from time to time.

"Well, I guess I'll see you two," Kairi waved, as if reading Riku's thoughts, and made a hasty exit with a hop, skip and a jump. Once left alone again, Sora gave the fence a deep frown. Riku chuckled.

"Glaring at it won't fix it, Sora," Riku said patronizingly.

"I was thinking of just knocking the whole thing down...bunch of trouble," Sora sighed, running his hand through his hair. "And Kairi! Of all people to find us!"

"It could have been worse."

"How?"

"It could have been Selphie."

"Oh...well, okay, but still. It sure caused a lot of trouble for a bunch of planks of wood stuck together with glue...or whatever it is. It can't be strong since Kairi knocked one panel out without breaking a sweat," Sora mumbled to himself.

"Steel toed boots," Riku reminded him absently and Sora shrugged.

"I'll take it down tomorrow," Sora decided and turned to go into the house, assuming Riku would follow. As soon as he turned his back a hand snaked out and grasped Sora's wrist, whirling him around and pinning him against the fence all in one fast motion. Sora found himself staring into Riku's eyes, very closely. He was hesitant to resume breathing as he felt a familiar, primal heat shoot through him.

"We were interrupted," Riku said as though it should explain everything, not relinquishing his hold on Sora's wrist and pinning his other one as well.

"Can't have that," Sora replied with a smile Riku loved, even if he seldom admitted it. And then the brunette somehow slipped his hands out of Riku's hold and threw them around Riku's neck, pulling the older boy down for a long, deep kiss. Now, Sora knew Riku liked the dominant role, but he also knew Riku liked surprises. This action was one such surprise as Sora could feel Riku's shocked but genuine smile as their lips pressed against each other.

And for a minute it was just them kissing each other, loving each other.

Just as quickly though the kisses became feverish and nearly carnal.

"Open your mouth, stupid," Riku whispered hoarsely. Sora complied. Riku explored Sora's mouth with his tongue as if he'd never done it before, as if trying to memorize it, before Sora's retaliated and they dueled there for supremacy. Sora reached out a hand and stroked Riku's side, earning him that dominance.

"I win," Sora said breathlessly as they broke apart, panting slightly. Riku shook his head.

"You cheated," the white haired boy said stubbornly.

"Just because you forgot how to use your hands isn't my fault," Sora said, referring to their earlier situation where hands couldn't be used coherently. But Sora didn't really realize exactly what he had said.

"Forgot how to use my hands?" Riku arched a brow and leaned in, brushing his lips against Sora's earlobe. "You think so?" He asked this as he let his right hand trail teasingly across Sora's torso, pressing in certain spots, but always moving until he reached the edge of Sora's shirt.

"N-no, that's not what I meant," Sora stammered as Riku's hand slipped under his shirt, running firmly over Sora's bare skin.

"It's not?" Riku asked, eyes darkening as Sora gasped when Riku's hand lightly brushed over his nipples.

"N-no!" Sora replied with a shudder as Riku continued his caress and began to suck on Sora's collarbone area as well. Shortly, the older boy had the first five buttons or so undone on Sora's shirt, mouth ravishing the new territory as the brunette writhed under his touch. Riku marveled at the taste of Sora's skin...he couldn't describe it as anything except that Sora actually tasted like he belonged to him.

And him alone.

"Sora," Riku all but purred against Sora's chest. "You're beautiful," he said.

"No one else has ever told me that," Sora whispered, looking in a heady daze at Riku who shot him a look.

"I hope not. I'd have to kill them," Riku whispered next to Sora's ear. "You're mine. I'm not interested in anyone else giving you those kinds of compliments."

"You're joking, right?" Sora asked hesitantly. "About the uh...the killing," he clarified with a soft laugh.

"...maybe," Riku replied mischievously. Sora's eyes widened.

"Riku!"

"Well, what can I say, I'm possessive," he admitted as he stood back from Sora, allowing the brunette some breathing space of his own. Sora rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground, eyeing the fence again thoughtfully. A few more minutes of comfortable silence and the two had calmed down considerably as Riku sat down next to Sora who was still staring pensively at the fence.

Riku followed his gaze and sighed. "If you want, I'll help you take it down tomorrow."

"No, that's okay," Sora said.

"But I thought you—"

"Changed my mind!" Sora said brightly and with a wink added, "I'll just think of it as a secret monument to how beautiful you think I am."

Riku couldn't help but smile.

"Well don't go getting conceited or anything," Riku mocked. Sora exhaled roughly, a sound of pure amusement.

"Oh no, because that would make me...you," Sora teased. Riku turned to him and his eyes registered something like a scheme but Sora didn't catch that.

"That was mean," Riku feigned hurt…which Sora took seriously, of course. He latched on to Riku's arm gently.

"I'm sorry!" he said and Riku almost felt guilty enough to tell him he was kidding...but not quite. Instead he waited for what was inevitable, if he was any judge of Sora's character. One, two, three... "Is there anything I can do to apologize?"

Jackpot.

Riku put on an impressive expression of pondering and struggling decision. Sora waited patiently until Riku's face took on a familiarly sly look. Sora had the immediate feeling he just might have been set up.

"Well, it involves us going inside," Riku began innocently. Sora nodded. "And you...taking your clothes off...wait, scratch that...me taking your clothes off," here Riku broke off to watch Sora's face.

Sora's insides squirmed. Yep, set-up alright...times ten.

"You're sneaky," Sora commented, but did not rebuke.

"And you're evading answering me," Riku returned. "So, ready to apologize properly?" Riku asked. As an answer Sora simply shot him a smile before hopping up and disappearing into the house.

And with a grin, Riku followed.

* * *

Not really sure where that came from, except my boyfriend visited. Maybe that's it. He says I'm the only guy he knows who will admit to writing romantic fanfiction. I tell him it's probably because I'm gay, to which he of course says: oh you know, maybe.

Insufferable boy, I love him.

Hope that was semi-enjoyable. Leave a review, right? Please?

-slashable Riyu

P.S. Yuki-kun, if you read this, and don't you dare lie to me, I know you do...you're not really insufferable. I just like saying so because I'm mean like that.


End file.
